U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,940 discloses a connection between a distibutor block and several fluid lines. The distributor block is provided with an bore for receiving an insertion fitting fitted to the end of a fluid line. In the case of this known connection the fluid line fitting is locked by means of a U-shaped metal clip which is slided into a slot formed in the distributor block and running parallel to the insertion side of the bore.
The disadvantage of this known connection is that making the slot in the distributor block requires a special milling operation which is complicated, in particular if the connecting member has a cylindrical shape.